


Una sciarpa donata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come mai Xanxus ha seguito Timoteo.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 28. Sciarpa.Fandom: KHR.Parole: 281.Titolo: Una sciarpa donata





	Una sciarpa donata

 

 

  
  


Una sciarpa donata

 

La luce del sole illuminava i vicoli del paese di una luce color cenere, che si rifletteva nelle vetrine polverose dei negozi e nelle parti metalliche dei carretti che attraversavano

“Lui è il Nono” sussurrò la madre. Aveva la pelle del viso ingrigita e segnata da spesse rughe, gli occhi sporgenti e i capelli che le ricadevano in ciocche stinte davanti al viso, aveva il capo stretto da un fazzoletto.

Xanxus alzò la testa, stringendosi nel suo cappottino di pelle di cammello, le sue grandi iridi vermiglie si posarono sull’anziano, che gli sorrideva bonario.

< A me sembra vecchio per essere mio padre. Mia madre inoltre sembra parecchio infelice di lasciarmi con lui, mentre parlava sempre con gioia del Nono.

Non mi fido > pensò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Piccolo mio, tranquillo. Non dovrai più rimanere da solo in strada” disse Timoteo.

Nascosto alle sue spalle, circondato da degli ombrelli neri volanti, c’era Levi A Than, che li osservava con sguardo arcigno.

Il vento freddo li sferzò entrambi, il Nono si sfilò la sciarpa e la mise intorno al collo del bambino.

< È cashmere… Chiunque sia forse ha i soldi per salvare Robin e i suoi amici, e per riportare all’antico splendore i Vongola > pensò Xanxus, toccando la foggia della sciarpa.

“Verrò con te… Nono” disse secco.

Timoteo gli accarezzò la testa, gli mise una mano sulle spalle e lo condusse con sé. Xanxus lo seguiva guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto, con le due sopraccigli sottili piegate e la fronte corrugata. Teneva con le manine da bambino la sciarpa ben stretta intorno al suo collo.

“Si è comprato il suo affetto con una semplice sciarpa” sussurrò Leviathan, correndo via.


End file.
